team 7
by Moonlight1258
Summary: lame title i know summary inside of story
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Sasuke's parents are alive he is still sullen and quiet but not set out for revenge. Sakura's parents died when she was five years old. Her guardian is Kakashi. When they are assigned onto their teams Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto are assigned to team 7 who sensei is Kakashi. What happens a few weeks later when Sasuke's parents want to meet his team? Oh yeah and Sakura is like really strong and is better at the boys at a bunch of things. Read to find out. **Sorry if I get some characters wrong I haven't watched Naruto since after Sasuke left.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto if I did Sakura and Sasuke would be together**

**Sakura's pov**

Today is just great I'm gonna be late because of Kakashi. I swear that man is never on time and now I'm almost always late. Well anyways my name is Sakura Haruno I am 16 years old and my guardian is Kakashi. My parents were killed on a mission so. But I convinced Kakashi to let me have my own apartment. Only Ino, her mom, Kakashi, and lady Tsundae know about my situation. Anyways today at the academy we're supposed to get assigned to teams. I can't wait to find out what team I'm on. Not.

"Okay class I'm going to announce your teams then you get to go to lunch…..Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke. Okay everyone go to lunch."

Well this is sure to be interesting.

"Hey Sakura you want to have lunch with us?" Naruto asked me. I then noticed Sasuke was with him.

"Not really, why should I?" I asked.

"Well so we could all get to know each other." He told me.

"If you try it you are going to get hurt." I called out to Ino, the boys looked at like I was crazy.

"How do you that?" Ino asked when she jumped down next to me.

"My secret to know." I told her.

"Hi guys, Anyway you still coming to eat lunch with me?" she asked.

"Hm, I don't know I might if you can catch me." I told her than disappeared. I could hear Ino whining before taking off to catch up to me though she couldn't.

When we got back from lunch we had to meet our new instructor and our team got Kakashi.

"Hello Sasuke, Naruto nice to meet you two." He said.

"You forgot about Sakura Kakashi sensei." Naruto practically yelled.

"We met before Naruto so don't worry about it." I told him hoping he would just drop it. He did but Sasuke shot me a strange look. We quickly went to the training grounds in the forest and Kakashi told us our assignment.

"You three have to get these bells from me." He said shaking them, he then went and sat under a tree with his Icha Icha paradise. I immediately had a planned. I turned around to tell the guys but they went and proceeded to use their strength. Since they wouldn't listen I just sat down in the sun and relaxed. They looked around for me to probably tell me something and when they found me they both just looked at me like I was crazy.

"Sakura why are you just lying on the ground we have to get the bells!" Naruto said frustrated.

"Well I have a plan to get the bells but you guys didn't want to make a plan and work like a team to get them." I said stating the obvious.

"Well what is this supposed plan?" Sasuke asked looking as if I didn't have one. I quickly told them the plan and they just agreed to it.

"Hey Kakashi why don't you just give us the bells and we won't tell you something you don't want to know at this time." Naruto said to Kakashi.

"Oh and what would that be?" he said pretending to be interested.

"Give us the bells and we won't tell you the end of your book." I told him casually. He started freaking out and while he was distracted Sasuke grabbed the bells from him.

"We got the bells from you Kakashi sensei ha!" Naruto said grinning like an idiot.

"Well are we done I have to get to dinner soon." I said sounding peeved at the time.

"Of course you all may leave, but be here at twelve tomorrow." He told us. We then all left.

"About time you got here what took so long?" Ino asked me.

"The little assignment Kakashi gave us and the boys made it difficult." I told her. We then had dinner and went up to her room to talk about random stuff.

"Well see you tomorrow at dinner Ino." I told her then disappeared without a sound. When I looked up from my justo that I performed to get to my apartment I was in my bedroom. I quickly changed into my pajamas and went to bed.

**Sasuke's pov**

I quickly went home after that brief training session. The dobe wouldn't stop following me and asking how Kakashi would know Sakura. I ignored him and went home a quickly as I could. When I got home my mother and father asked why I was late and I quickly told them. They later called me from my room and asked me a few questions.

"So Sasuke who is on your team and who is your mentor?" my father asked typical of him.

"My mentor is Kakashi and I two teammates which are Naruto and Sakura." I told him in the briefest answer possible.

"So when will we get to meet them?" my mother asked me.

"Whenever you two want to meet them." I replied.

"Well then why don't you ask them to come over tomorrow?" my mother asked me.

"Hn." I replied as a _sure whatever._

The next day after training 

"Hey." I said which got all of their attentions immediately since I haven't spoken much to them.

"Yes what do you need Sasuke?" Kakashi sensei asked me.

"My mother and father wish to meet you tonight if possible." I quickly told them.

"Sure I'm game for it." Naruto said without hesitating. I then looked at Sakura.

"I guess I could come." She said. I looked at Kakashi sensei.

"They want to meet me too? Sure why not." He said.

"Well then come at seven." I told them then left.

**Naruto pov**

When teme said that I started telling everyone else and they said they would be there this is going to be awesome I get to embarrass him in front of his parents and Sakura.

**Hey I know the last part was random but hey now we know how so many people end up at Sasuke's house tell me if you want me to continue or not either way I think I continue the story. But Sakura has an interesting pat don't you guys think so? **


	2. Chapter 2

**The dinner party**

**Sasuke pov**

I am going to kill Naruto. He invited everyone he knows to have a party at my house, and the only person who still isn't here is Sakura.

"Sasuke what is the meaning of this? I told you, you could invite your teammates and you throw a party!" father yelled at me, just then Sakura walked in. When she walked in mother caught sight of her, and leaned over me and asked.

"Sasuke, who is that? She is very beautiful." Mother said ignoring father's glares.

"That's Sakura, she's my other teammate." I told her. Sakura immediately came over to my side looking confused.

"I thought your parents only wanted to meet us?" she asked I knew in that moment my mother fell in love with her and would want me to marry her.

"Yeah it was, but apparently the dobe invited everyone he knows here." I said seething she just nodded then turned to my parents.

"Hi I'm Sakura Haruno I'm Sasuke's teammate." She said introducing herself to my parents and shook their hands. Then the dobe showed up.

"Naruto why in the world would you invite everyone here when Sasuke only invited us?" she asked turning to the grinning blonde.

"I uh thought it would be funny?" he asked unsurely.

"Just wait until we have training tomorrow you're in for a beating." She stated.

"Oh and who is going to give me that beating Kakashi sensei never has you spar or practice or anything. You obviously can't give me a beating-" he was quickly cut off by Sakura punching him in the head.

"Stupid blonde." She muttered then left into the crowd. Kakashi then decided to show up. He looked at Naruto then at me.

"What happened to him." He asked as if wary of the answer.

"Sakura-" I started, but he held up his hand.

"Say no more I already know now." He said shaking his head then introduced himself to my parents.

**Sakura pov**

I come to Sasuke's house all prepared for a nice dinner party, and it's a huge party. I walk in with most likely a very confused look on my face. I quickly spot Sasuke and head towards him.

"I thought your parents only wanted to meet us?" I asked wanting an explanation.

"Yeah it was, but apparently the dobe invited everyone he knows." He said through his teeth looking annoyed. Well there's my explanation. Wanting to make a good impression of myself I turn to Sasuke's parents.

"Hi I'm Sakura Haruno I'm Sasuke's teammate." I said shaking their hands and smiling. Then Naruto shows up.

"Naruto why in the world would you invite everyone here when Sasuke only invited us?" I asked enraged I spent a whole hour trying to calm myself down. He even had the nerve to be smiling.

"I uh thought it would be funny?" he asked in an unsure voice.

"Just wait until we have training tomorrow you're in for a beating." I stated in an angered voice.

"Oh and who is going to give me that beating Kakashi sensei never has you spar or practice or anything. You obviously can't give me a beating-" he started saying which angered me more so I punched him so he knew I could fight.

"Stupid blonde." I quickly muttered then went into the crowd to go and sit outside. Once I made it outside I saw a hammock and laid down on it. A little while later someone came outside.

"Hello Sakura why on earth are you laying down outside?" Sasuke's mother asked me.

"I'm not one for parties." I explained then three more people came out.

"Sakura can I please spend the night my mom and I got into another fight." Ino asked me. Sasuke and his father were standing behind her.

"Sure if you can beat me there." I said then turned to Sasuke and his parents.

"Thank you for inviting me to your house." I said then left running to beat Ino.

"That's not fair you have a head start Sakura!" I heard her in the distance then to even prove it her I did a quick justo that caused a lightning strike to come from where I was and then I was at my house

**Ino pov**

"What was that about?" Sasuke asked me.

"Sakura gonna beat me now!" I whined to him and his parents.

"She can't be that fast." Sasuke stated.

"Well she is and she's going to beat me." I complained. Then a single lighting strike hit where Sakura was.

"Let's hope she didn't get injured from that." His mother worried.

"I doubt it, well bye nice meeting you." I said then took off.

**Sasuke pov**

As soon as Ino left Kakashi was by my side.

"Kakashi I would like to know if my wife and I could watch you training Sasuke and his teammates?" my father asked.

"Sure I don't care we have training tomorrow same time as usual Sasuke. Now has anyone seen Sakura?" Kakashi said.

"She just left to go home why?" my mother asked.

"Uh I am her guardian when her parents are gone." He said then left.

"Well I'm going to bed." I stated then left.

**Well there's the second chapter I might not update very much (not that I do now, but I have a good explanation) because I have school and I have a lot of advanced classes.**


	3. chapter 3

**Sasuke pov**

The next day on the way to training mother wouldn't stop talking about Sakura!

"Sasuke don't you think Sakura is beautiful?" my mother asked me for the umpteenth time.

"We're here." I told them when we arrived at the training grounds. We walked into the training grounds to find the Dobe covered in cuts, and leaning over his knees panting. Kakashi and Sakura were standing by the trees in the shade looking at the Dobe with a look of disbelief.

"What happened?" my father asked to no one in particular.

"Sakura." The Dobe stated then passed out.

"So what happened, in detail?" Itachi asked Kakashi and Sakura.

"I sparred with him because he thought I was weak." Sakura stated. Now my father is so close to falling so close to falling in love with her too, now if Itachi falls in love with her too I'll be forced to marry her.

"Let's spar." I told Sakura, she looked at me then disappeared. All of the sudden I was kicked to the floor, before I had time to get to my feet I was up against a tree, with a kunai at my throat.

"Okay Sakura your sparring time is over come and sit down now." Kakashi – sensei told her she let go of me, and sat on a branch of the tree Kakashi sensei was under.

"Why didn't you wait for me to get into a fighting stance?" I asked Sakura quickly, I could tell from my mother's face she was wondering the same thing.

"Does an attacker wait for you to get into a fighting stance?" she asked me in retaliation with a raised eyebrow.

"No." I said giving her a one word answer to annoy her, but it didn't seem to bother her.

"Well neither will I." she said then the Dobe started becoming conscious.

"What happened?" he asked everyone.

"I had a spar with Sasuke." Sakura told him.

"Who won?" he asked, his eyes hoping it was me.

"I did. Now I have to go bye." She told us then left.

**Sakura pov**

As soon as I left the training area I went to Hokage tower to practice with Tsunade.

"Hey Tsunade ready to practice?" I called out to her.

"Actually no Sakura I need you to take this scroll to Kakashi, and get ready to go on a mission." She told me then handed me a scroll.

"Yes of course." I told her then disappeared in a swirl of cherry blossoms. When I looked up I was a couple yards away from the training area and Sasuke and Naruto were sparring. I took off in a sprint towards Kakashi. When I got there I gave him the scroll and waited. Not that I had to wait I was packed and ready to go.

"Naruto, Sasuke stop sparring and go pack for a 3 day mission." Kakashi told the boys.

"Oh and we'll meet by the village gates." He quickly said, just before he poofed to his house Sasuke's dad stopped him.

"Do you think we could come to observe?" he asked Kakashi.

"I'll ask Tsunade." He told him and quickly sent a message bird to her, in just about two minutes the bird returned.

"She said that she doesn't care." He told them then left.

"So when do we leave?" Naruto asked since Kakashi forgot to mention that.

"Today, now go start packing and at the gates by noon." I told them then took off towards the gates. While I was running to the gate I sent a message bird to Kakashi and told him to be at the gates by noon and not to be late.

**Leaving to the mission**

It is 12:25 were is Kakashi we're supposed to be out of Kohona by now but no we're waiting for Kakashi. Both Naruto and Sasuke and his family were on time but is Kakashi no. When all of the sudden Kakashi poofed right next to Naruto and jumped onto Sasuke because he got scared.

"Finally you're here let's go." I said then started leaving without them, but they quickly caught up to me.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei where were you that you were so late?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto don't even ask he won't even tell the truth or he'll say something like 'oh I was helping an old lady with her groceries' when we know its lies." I told him. It started to get dark so we settled down to camp and set up the five tents. I quickly gathered some wood and started a fire. Then I told everyone good night and started to head to bed when Sasuke's mother stopped me.

"Sakura dear aren't you going to eat?" she asked me with a concerned look.

"Oh no I'm not really that hungry thanks though." I told her and headed into my tent. As soon as I put my head on the pillow I was out.

**Sasuke pov**

"Why isn't Sakura eating?" my mother asked kakashi sensei.

"Oh she's probably not hungry she'll eat in the morning?" he told her, and thanked her for the dinner and went into his tent. Mother still looked worried about Sakura, but I ignored it I mean if Sakura wanted to eat she would have. Though I have to admit I am worried about her. Soon everyone , but me was asleep so I quickly went into Sakura's tent to check on her, and my eyes went wide. Sakura was in shorts and a tank top and looked at absolute peace plus she looked sexy as hell. Whoa where are these thoughts coming from I thought as I quickly left her tent and sat at the fire again. I have never thought of a girl like I just did of Sakura. The way I felt damn I don't even know how I felt this is strange maybe I should just ignore these feelings until the mission is over. I quickly went to the tent I had to share with Itachi, and went to sleep.

**Itachi pov**

My, my, my little brother what were you doing that you just got into bed. Maybe you were checking on the pink haired ninja you love, but you don't know that yet. I think I just might talk to mother and father to convince them that Sasuke needs to marry that pink haired girl.

**Hey guys know I have not updated in a long time but I've been busy with school work and projects and chores and all that other crap and I kinda have writers block so yeah i'll try and write another chapter soon I love you all and thanks for supporting me with the stories**


	4. Chapter 4

**Flashback **

_**Sasuke pov**_

"_**Why isn't Sakura eating?" my mother asked Kakashi sensei.**_

"_**Oh she's probably not hungry she'll eat in the morning?" he told her, and thanked her for the dinner and went into his tent. Mother still looked worried about Sakura, but I ignored it I mean if Sakura wanted to eat she would have. Though I have to admit I am worried about her. Soon everyone, but me was asleep so I quickly went into Sakura's tent to check on her, and my eyes went wide. Sakura was in shorts and a tank top and looked at absolute peace plus she looked sexy as hell. Whoa where are these thoughts coming from I thought as I quickly left her tent and sat at the fire again. I have never thought of a girl like I just did of Sakura. The way I felt damn I don't even know how I felt this is strange maybe I should just ignore these feelings until the mission is over. I quickly went to the tent I had to share with Itachi, and went to sleep.**_

_**Itachi pov**_

_**My, my, my little brother what were you doing that you just got into bed. Maybe you were checking on the pink haired ninja you love, but you don't know that yet. I think I just might talk to mother and father to convince them that Sasuke needs to marry that**__**pink**__**haired**__**girl**_**.**

**Sakura pov**

The next day I woke up at dawn before everybody else and went to search for firewood. I had gotten a pretty good pile of wood when all of the sudden three rogue ninja jumped in front of me.

"My, my, my what do we have here boys." The one in the middle asked. Then they all attacked me, but I was too quick for them and I started fighting them while unconsciously leading them toward camp.

**Sasuke pov**

When Itachi and I woke up everyone but Naruto was up, then a few seconds later the smell of food reached Naruto's tent and woke him up.

"Where's Sakura?" my mother asked Kakashi.

"Hm, I don't know she probably woke up early to gather wood but then got sidetracked don't worry she can take of herself." Just as soon as he said that three kunai hit the tree behind him, then Sakura jumped out of the trees followed by three rouge ninjas. My mother looked scared for Sakura, even though she was holding up pretty well against them. Then all of the sudden Sakura got her only kunai knocked out of her hands and she was left defenseless.

"So pretty girl you lost your weapon what are you going to do know?" one of the rouge ninjas asked her with a leering smile.

"This." She told him then appeared right behind him and knocked him out she then did the same to the others.

"So what's for breakfast?" she asked as if nothing happened.

"That was so cool Sakura-Chan, but what happened?" Naruto asked completely confused not that I wasn't but still.

"Oh that well I woke up early so I decided to go get some more wood, but then they showed up." She told him then started looking for breakfast I assume. Everyone then proceeded to start to eat breakfast.

"I suggest we start to leave or else we won't reach the town till tomorrow and we need to be there today so everyone start packing." She told us then left to start packing her stuff. When she left mother asked Kakashi why he allows her to tell us what to do.

"Because she can lead the team as well as me." He told her then left to start packing.

"Well I'm going to start packing so I don't have to face Sakura's anger. Later." Naruto told us then left.

"Well your father and I are going to pack." mother told Itachi and me.

"So younger brother what do you think of Sakura?" Itachi asked me.

"Why would you want to know." I asked him.

"Oh just wondering, because you know you came into the tent late last night."

"I'm going to start packing." I told him then left.

**Itachi pov**

Well now he does like her possibly loves her, but he won't admit it to himself. Now I absolutely have to have mother and father have them married or at least dating so that he can see how much he loves her. Sakura is also quite a puzzle it's no wonder Sasuke wants her she is the only girl that doesn't fall all over him, and she also seems like something very tragic happened to her.

**Okay so yeah kinda of a sucky chapter oh who am I kidding it was a very sucky chapter. And I am very, very, very sorry for this long overdue update but I have two very sucky reasons **

**Reason no. 1 I have a lot of school homework and projects **

**Reason no. 2 I kind of have writer's block **

**So next chapter is going to be some of their mission anybody wants to give me ideas of what their mission is. Please and thank you also review and give me your opinion I've been getting down because I haven't gotten any reviews/alerts/favorite so it's been getting me down in the dump also I haven't been getting any reviews for my story in so like yeah I have my profile for that site on my profile so review please and thank you.**


	5. AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ

Dear readers I just wanted you to know that I am deeply sorry about not updating yet but I have been really busy with school and just so you know I am changing my username from inuyashaluver1258 to Moonlight1258 thank and I hope to update soon .


	6. Chapter 5

**Flashback**

"_**So younger brother what do you think of Sakura?" Itachi asked me.**_

"_**Why would you want to know?" I asked him.**_

"_**Oh just wondering, because you know you came into the tent late last night."**_

"_**I'm going to start packing." I told him then left.**_

_**Itachi pov**_

_**Well now he does like her possibly loves her, but he won't admit it to himself. Now I absolutely have to have mother and father have them married or at least dating so that he can see how much he loves her. Sakura is also quite a puzzle it's no wonder Sasuke wants her she is the only girl that doesn't fall all over him, and she also seems like something very tragic happened to her.**_

**Normal pov**

After a few hours of running through the trees they arrived at the sand village and went to retrieve the scroll they had been sent to retrieve. When they had the scroll in their possession they quickly left the village. After a few hours they stopped for the night and found they were halfway to Konaha.

**Sakura pov**

Once we stopped and set up camp I gathered my bathing supplies and left to the nearby stream I saw on the way here to take a bath. I quickly undressed myself and dove into the water, once I was soaked I quickly grabbed my sakura blossom scented shampoo and rubbed it through my hair. Once I had all of my shampoo out of my hair I started rubbing some conditioner into my hair and then sat in the water to relax. When all of the sudden I hear the bushes giggle. All of the sudden Naruto fell out of the bushes, I screamed so loud the trees shook and quickly hit him in the head I then grabbed my towel and put it on. Just as I finished putting it on everyone came to see what I screamed about.

**Sasuke pov**

Once we set up camp Sakura mysteriously disappeared and mother was of course asking about her again.

"Kakashi do you know where Sakura is I wanted to spend some time with her and get to know her." Mother asked Kakashi sensei.

"Sorry Mikoto I haven't seen her in a while well I'm getting sleepy so I off to bed night everyone." He said then quickly dove into his tent to avoid my mother. All of the sudden I noticed the dobe was missing. I was about to make sure he wasn't doing anything to cause havoc when all of the sudden we all heard a scream coming in the direction of the stream. We all ran to the stream to see what was happening and once we got there my eyes popped out of my head. Sakura was wearing only a towel, but then I looked down and saw the dobe passed out on the floor.

"What happened Sakura?" Kakashi sensei asked her.

"I was cleaning myself up when all of the sudden I heard a giggle from the bushes and Naruto fell out of them." She told us.

"Okay well finish cleaning yourself up and get back to camp we'll take this idiot over here." Kakashi said then grabbed Naruto and walked away. Mother, father, and Itachi also left then I was the only one left with Sakura.

"Um Sasuke do you mind leaving now so I can finish my bath?" Sakura asked me.

"Oh right." I said then went back to camp. When I arrived back at camp Itachi was the only one left at the camp fire so I assumed that everyone else was in their tents.

"So little brother you do like her." Itachi stated .

"What makes you think that?" I asked him.

"Well two things: one your eyes bugged out when you saw her in a towel and two you stayed after everyone else." He told me.

"Well I don't ." I told him lying just a bit because I am a bit attracted to her.

"Just keep telling yourself that little brother. Well goodnight." He told me then went inside our tent. After Itachi went into the tent Sakura appeared from the forest.

"Hey Sasuke." She said.

"Hn." I told her then was about to go to sleep, but Sakura stopped me.

"Sasuke what were you and your brother talking about?" she asked me coming closer to me.

"Nothing." I told her.

"Oh well then goodnight." She told me then came closer and gave me a hug, she smelled like sakura blossom kind of ironic, she then started walking off.

"Night Sakura." I quickly told her then went into my tent.

**The next day **

**Normal pov**

When everyone woke up the next morning they quickly ate breakfast and then started running through the trees to Konaha. They made it there in four hours and they all went to the Hokage tower to deliver the scroll. But by the time they made it there the only people left were Sakura and Sasuke. When they arrived in front of Tsunade's office they knocked before entering and heard a loud "Come in!". They quickly entered Tsunade's office and gave her the scroll and the mission report.

"You may leave Sasuke, Sakura stay here for a minute." Tsunade told them.

**Sakura pov**

"Yes Tsunade sama?" I asked Tsunade.

"Sakura would you mind to take over a shift for one of my doctors at the hospital because I have nobody to fill in for her and I can't because I have a meeting with the elders."

"Of course Tsunade sama." I told her.

"Thank you it starts in 2 hours. You're dismissed." She told me and I poofed out of her office and into my apartment.

**Sasuke pov**

_I wonder what Tsunade wanted to talk about with Sakura. Oh well not like I care._ I thought to myself as I noticed the dobe was in front of me talking.

"Sasuke-teme we should all get ramen to celebrate our job well done on our mission." The dobe was saying, does he ever eat anything besides ramen.

"Hn." I told him my same reply for everything.

"Hey where's Sakura?" he asked.

"Hn." I said again.

"Sasuke teme you need to use words."

"HN." I told him to annoy him.

**Meanwhile**

"Mother, Father I think we should arrange for Sasuke to marry or date Sakura." Itachi was telling his parents.

"I think that is a wonderful idea I do like that Sakura." Mikoto said agreeing with her eldest son, then looked to Fugato.

"I trust your judgment Itachi." He said then left the room.

"Itachi we should go to the Hokage to ask her where Sakura's parents live." Mikoto told Itachi .

"Of course mother. We should go now." Itachi said then they both got to their feet and started walking to the Hokage tower. When they arrived they immediately went to the hokage's office to have a meeting with Tsunade.

"Tsunade could you give us Sakura's address so we could go meet her parents?" Mikoto asked.

"Well Sakura's parents are on a mission that they are still doing and have been for about two years and I have no idea when they will finish, but I can tell you where her guardian lives." Tsunade quickly gave them Kakashi's address and they left.

**Back to Sasuke pov**

All of the sudden the dobe stop his yelling and looked behind me and said, "Hey teme what is your mother and Itachi doing?" he said then left. I quickly looked behind me and saw that they looked like they were looking for something. I quickly went to them to find out what they were doing.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked them.

"Nothing of your concern little brother. Now go on home." Itachi told me then turned and let with mother. Oh well I honestly don't care so I'm going home.


	7. Chapter 6

**Previously**

**All of the sudden the dobe stop his yelling and looked behind me and said, "Hey teme what is your mother and Itachi doing?" he said then left. I quickly looked behind me and saw that they looked like they were looking for something. I quickly went to them to find out what they were doing.**

"**What are you guys doing?" I asked them.**

"**Nothing of your concern little brother. Now go on home." Itachi told me then turned and let with mother. Oh well I honestly don't care so I'm going home.**

**Third person pov**

After Mikoto and Itachi found Sakura's guardian's house they quickly knocked on the door and were surprised at who answered the door.

"Kakashi! I didn't know you were Sakura's guardian while her parents are on a mission." Mikoto exclaimed.

"Well I did tell you at your get-together remember." Kakashi told her indifferently.

_**Flashback**_

"_**Sure I don't care we have training tomorrow same time as usual Sasuke. Now has anyone seen Sakura?" Kakashi said.**_

"_**She just left to go home why?" my mother asked.**_

"_**Uh I am her guardian when her parents are gone." He said then left.**_

_**End Flashback**_

"Oh right I forgot about that." Mikoto said thoughtfully.

"So what brings you and Itachi here Mikoto?" Kakashi asked while bringing his ever present orange book from nowhere.

"Well I wanted to arrange for Sasuke and Sakura to court." She told him.

"Well I can't force Sakura to do anything she doesn't want to do, but if Sasuke wants to date her I could give him tips on how to make her like him." Kakashi told them while reading his book.

"Okay just let us call him to tell him to come here." Itachi finally said.

**Sakura pov**

After my two hour power nap to replenish my chakra I started walking towards the hospital.

"Hello Sakura, filling in for Tsunade I assume?" the receptionist asked me.

"Yes, she has a meeting and couldn't come so she asked me to take over for her." I told her. I knew that everyone in the hospital hated having me take Tsunade's place because they hated having to obey someone who is younger than themselves. I walked into my office at the hospital and saw that Tsunade already left all her appointments on my desk. I picked up the first folder and saw that the appointment was in five minutes so I quickly went to the room that was assigned and got ready for the checkup. After all the checkups were done which was boring I was about to leave when two jounin were being rushed into the OR. I quickly went into the OR and started washing my hands and pulling on a pair of latex gloves.

"What happened?" I asked the nurse next to me and started using my chakra to see what was wrong.

"They were ambushed right before they entered the gates." She quickly told me. I went over to the other and did the same to her with my chakra like I did the other she wasn't injured too badly, but I did find something interesting. The others were already working on the man so I started healing the young woman and soon she was healed completely.

"I want her in one of the rooms that Tsunade works in and now." I told the nurse and then went to check on the man and found that he was healed completely. After I checked the patients once more I made my way to the female jounin that came in earlier. I quickly went into her room and found her awake.

"My baby is it alright?" she asked with her palm lying against her stomach.

"She will be fine, but you're not allowed to go on any more missions while you're pregnant." I told her then Tsunade came into the room.

"Sakura you should've went home hours ago." She exclaimed.

"Well I was about to leave when her and another jounin were rushed into the OR and I don't want her on any more missions." I told Tsunade.

"Why can't she go on any more missions?" Tsunade asked me amused by the fact that I, her apprentice, was ordering her around.

"Because she is pregnant." I told her then left to go home. As soon as I arrived at my apartment I fell on my bed and was out like a light.

**Next day third person pov**

"Why am I doing this?" Sasuke asked his parents while holding out a box of chocolate that was for Sakura.

"Because we all like Sakura and it would be a shame if you didn't try to win her heart." Mikoto told him sternfully.

"I don't even like her and I doubt she likes me." Sasuke told his parents trying to get out of this.

"You don't know that so go on try to make her like you." Mikoto told her son pushing him out the door.


	8. Chapter 7

**Recap **

"**Why am I doing this?" Sasuke asked his parents while holding out a box of chocolate that was for Sakura.**

"**Because we all like Sakura and it would be a shame if you didn't try to win her heart." Mikoto told him sternfully. **

"**I don't even like her and I doubt she likes me." Sasuke told his parents trying to get out of this.**

"**You don't know that so go on try to make her like you." Mikoto told her son pushing him out the door.**

**Sakura's pov**

Knock knock knock

Who in the world is knocking on my door at 8 in the morning they certainly have a death wish.

I swung open the door to Kakashi's apartment, and guess who was standing in front of me…. Sasuke Uchia that's who.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in an annoyed tone.

"Hn. Here." He said while tossing a box at me.

"What are these and again why are you here?" I asked him getting fed up with him quickly.

"Chocolates." Again with the monosyllabic answers. I looked at him and slammed the door in his face, and then I went upstairs to change and grab my stuff for the mission.

**Sasuke's pov**

I did exactly what mother told me to do and look where it got me standing in front of Kakashi's door looking like an idiot. After Sakura slammed the door in my face I quickly headed home to pack for the mission that we have. After I finished packing I went downstairs to eat some tomatoes and was bombarded by my mother.

"So did Sakura like the chocolates?" she asked me with a sickly sweet smile on her face.

"Hn." I used my answer for everything and quickly took off for our meeting point to leave for the mission.

When I arrived at the bridge Naruto was already waiting.

"What time were we leaving again?" I asked because I thought Sakura said 10.

"10 but it's already 10:30." He whined when all of the sudden Kakashi showed up.

"Yo. Where's Sakura?" he asked even though he should've known.

"How should we know you're her guardian." I told him.

"Hey sorry I'm late. Let's get going." Sakura suddenly appeared. We took off and we were halfway to our destination when Kakashi sensei told us to set up camp. We all started to set up, but since it was Naruto's turn to bring the tent we had a dilemma.

"Sakura you're going to have to share your tent with one of the boys." Kakashi told her.

"Why it's their fault so they should have to sleep outside." She told him.

"Well normally I would agree but since it is cold you're going to have too."

"Fine, but I'd rather deal with emo boy than the hyper active puppy who forgot the tent." She stated then went into her tent.

'Twitch' Did she just call me emo?

**Hi my lovelies **** hope you all aren't mad at me for not updating sooner. But I am on spring break! So if I get inspired or some suggestions I might update again! So review!**


End file.
